


As aparências enganam

by Brave_Princess (BuongiornoPrincipessa)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, POV Female Character, Rare Pairings, Sapphic September 2020
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/Brave_Princess
Summary: Padma-centric - Pós O Cálice de Fogo - A professora Trelawney junta Fleur e Padma como correspondentes de cartas, e isso é tudo o que Padma NÃO queria.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Padma Patil
Collections: Sapphic September 2020





	As aparências enganam

Quando a professora Trelawney sugere que a turma troque cartas com alunos de outras escolas de Magia, para Padma isso só confirma o quão louca ela realmente é.

E quando ela diz que a corvina vai trocar cartas com Fleur Delacour, Padma quase pergunta se a professora tomou alguma poção que mexe com o cérebro porque o que uma garota inteligente como ela conversaria com uma garota fútil como aquela da Beauxbatons? Pelo menos era isso que Padma acreditava, até realmente trocar cartas com Fleur.

A parte-Veela conseguiu encantá-la com seu charme sem nem precisar de sua beleza. Mas para a Patil tudo na Delacour era belo, e não só a sua aparência. Ela se sentiu péssima por mesmo pensar que sua adorável Fleur era fútil. Ela era o contrário de fútil. Fleur era atenciosa, corajosa e tão inteligente quanto a própria Padma.

A corvina agora conseguia entender o porque todos se apaixonaram pela Veela de Beauxbatons durante o Torneio Tribuxo, afinal, ela também tinha se apaixonado.


End file.
